powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Curse of the Cobra
Curse of the Cobra is the fourteenth episode of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. It is the beginning of the three-episode arc involving the cobra tattoo on Ryan. Synopsis Demonite and his monsters attack the city once more, this time with certain advantages - Demonite creates a powerful clone, and Ryan is weakened by the cobra tattoo given to him by Diabolico. Carter's risky move of firing point blank at Demonite with both the Unilaser and V-Lancer destroys him and the clone. Plot In the Demon World, Loki asks Diabolico what he will do know as the demon trio failed to destroy the Power Rangers, and Jinxer reminds him that Queen Bansheera threatened to take away his Star Power and give it to Impus. Demonite apologizes to Diabolico for their failure thanks to Ryan’s appearance, but the latter tells them that he has dealt with the Titanium Ranger, before giving Demonite a mirror card for their next battle. Demonite leads the other demons back to Earth. At the Aquabase, Ryan is given a more in-depth tour of the area thanks to Captain Mitchell, before dismissing him to his room to wait for Carter as the latter will take him to the training area. Once alone, Ryan looks over his cobra tattoo with concern as he remembers Diabolico’s warning very well. Unknown to Ryan, Carter see’s the tattoo through his window. Before taking Ryan to the training area, Captain Mitchell contacts them, telling them that the demon trio is back and rampaging through the city. However, Mitchell is confident what they can do now that there’s six Rangers. The Rangers arrive to the scene and rescue some civilians before morphing. While the demon trio are still tough, the six Rangers can match them better than before with Ryan’s help. Suddenly, the cobra tattoo starts to slither up Ryan’s back, causing him immense pain and collapses. Before Demonite could attack, Carter saves him, but see’s the tattoo glowing from his suit. Then, Demonite uses the mirror card to create a duplicate of himself, all with the skills he has. Now facing against four demons, the Rangers begin to struggle more as Carter gets caught by the Demonite clone. Before the real Demonite gets to him, Carter fires his Rescue Blaster at him, causing both Demonite’s great pain. While Ryan fights against the Demonite clone, the Rangers face off against the trio, but not even their V-Lancers can defeat them. As the trio leads the Rangers to the shipyard, Ryan continues to feel the pain of the tattoo against the Demonite Clone. When Dana senses her brother in trouble, Carter remembers what happened earlier with the Demonite Clone after he fired at the real one, and gets an idea before leading the others further into the shipyard. Meanwhile, Ryan is forcibly demorphed due to the pain of tattoo, and is at the mercy of the Demonite Clone. The Demon trio chases the Rangers through the container yard, only to lose them around the corner. Demonite senses four of them on top and blasts at them, only for Falkar to realize that Carter is missing. Carter arrives with both his V-Lancer and the Rescue Bird in Unilaser mode, before pinning Demonite on a container with both blasters at pointblank range. Carter threatens to fire at Demonite if he doesn’t call off his Clone , but Falkar warns him that if fires at the distance he is now, he’ll get caught in blast as well. Despite Demonite taunting Carter to pull the trigger, the latter decides not to and goes to save Ryan himself, but Demonite attacks him when his back is turned. That forces Carter to risk it and fire both blasters at Demonite, destroying him as the Clone explodes as well. Although the Rangers fear that Carter perished in the explosion, the latter stumbles out, much to their relief. Although Falkar is dismayed that Demonite is destroyed, Thunderon reminds him that they still have Diabolico on their side, just as the latter throws a special growth card to Demonite’s remains. It revives and grows Demonite, along with making him more monstrous. The Ranger call for their Rescue Zords and form the Lightspeed Megazord, but Demonite proves to be more of a challenge than ever thanks to his swords countering against their sword. Getting an idea, Carter exits the Megazord and brings in the Supertrain Megazord for assistance. With the Supertrain Megazord weakening Demonite with its Turbine Supercharge, the other Rangers destroy the latter with the Lightspeed Megazord. Ryan is proud that the Rangers destroyed Demonite, but still feels the pain of the cobra tattoo. In the Demon World, Diabolico is furious that the Rangers destroyed Demonite, but Flakar and Thunderon proclaim that they will take them down for sure. Diabolico hopes so, because he does not want Impus inheriting his Star Powers. At the Aquabase, Ryan looks over the cobra tattoo again, noticing that it moved during the fight, when Carter comes in. Carter tells Ryan what he saw in the battle, along with it earlier, and expresses concern about it. Ryan tells Carter about the curse, but doesn’t want his father to know because this is the first chance he had to do something good in his life. Unknown to them, Captain Mitchell overheard the conversation, and dismisses Carter before ordering Ryan to show him the tattoo. After seeing it, Captain Mitchell benches Ryan from Ranger duty until they can find a way to get rid of. Ryan tries to protest, but Captain Mitchell is absolute as he doesn’t want to lose him again. Cast *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger) *Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell *Monica Louwerens as Angela Fairweather (credit only) *Diane Salinger as Queen Bansheera (voice) *Neil Kaplan as Diabolico (voice) *David Lodge as Loki (voice) *Kim Strauss as Jinxer (voice) *Jennifer L. Yen as Vypra *David Stenstrom as Demonite & Demonite Clone (voice) *Alonzo Bodden as Thunderon (voice) *Ezra Weisz as Falkar (voice) VHS/DVD releases * Curse of the Cobra was released on the VHS Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Titanium Ranger Curse of the Cobra. Notes *Due to the Lightspeed Megazord's Sentai counterpart Victory Robo having its right arm cut off in the original Sentai episode, there are some scenes with only its left one. **Also due to the censorship, the modified scene for the finishing attack from the original Sentai episode was cut from the PR adaption and the regular scene for this attack was used instead and the victory pose of both Megazords also received editing to show the Lightspeed Megazord with both arms instead of one. *In one scene, the Rangers pass by a building that had flames coming out of it. Later in 2003 due to 9/11, Disney cut the scene during their reruns of the episode. See Also (fight footage) Category:Episode Category:Lightspeed Rescue